


Ayano and her Rivals

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbians, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smut
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Amai Odayaka
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, Odayaka-chan!"

"No problem! See you next week!"

Ayano walked into the store, with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Odayaka."

"Hi...Isshiki?

"It is Aishi. I'm here for a box of cupcakes for my dad."

"O-ok, how would you like them?

"Half chocolate and half strawberry."

"They'll be done in 45 minutes! Thank you!"

Ayano walked away and sat down.

______________________________________

"Aishi-chan! Your cupcakes are hot and ready!"

"Thanks."

Amai walked to the kitchen.

__________________________

"Aishi?" 

Amai saw Ayano in the kitchen, holding a sharp knife.

"Don't worry Amai."

Her words cut Amai's worries like cake.

"Oh, well we're closing in a few minutes so you should go..."

"No, no."

"I'm sorry?-

Ayano injected a syringe into Amai, making her fall.

"Aishi?"


	2. Amai Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Amai woke up chained to her bed.

She immediately bobbed her head up to see Ayano standing in her doorway.

Amai felt a woosh come from her window shivering her body.

She was...naked.

Ayano licked her lips, walking over to her.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Amai shouted.

Ayano pulled down her pants, revealing a thick, long penis.

"You're crazy! Stop!"

Ayano got on top of Amai, her dick between Amai's breasts.

"You will follow my orders."

Amai felt like she had to do this. She had no choice whatsoever.

"O-of course, my sweet."

Amai pushed her breasts, clasping them Ayano's dick.

"One second, my dear."

Ayano pulled away from her cock.

"What are you doing-"

Ayano thrust her dick into Amai's opening, making the other moan.

"Aishi! I'm cumming!"

Amai's white-hot cum spilled onto Ayano's dick as she pulled out.

"Goodbye," Ayano said as she put her pants on, walking out the door.

_______________________________________________________________

Amai fell asleep after that, taking an hour nap.

She woke up feeling weird...

She looked up to see that she was naked, her bed stained with cum.

"Huh...?"

Amai felt worried, extremely worried.

"It's nothing." 

"Probably me unconsciously doing that..."

Amai went back to sleep.

___________________

Megami or Hanako?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really like it.

**Author's Note:**

> U  
> G   
> H


End file.
